


Futanari Ballbusting: Literary adventures for two

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [30]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ahegao, BFFs, Birthday, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, College, Doggy Style, Ejaculation, F/F, Facial, Fainting, Fondling, Friendship, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gift, Girlfriend, Huge balls, Literature, Mutual Masturbation, Shemale, Titjob, Twins, ballbusting, blowjob, club, dickgirl, fucked dumb, handjob, huge cock, infirmary, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Two futanari friends join an after-class club and get into some serious trouble with the girls~
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Futanari Ballbusting: Literary adventures for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).



Hello again! My name is SwizzleRich and this is a birthday story for my friend Richard Percival!  
This story is from Sarah's perspective, but if you want to see it from Kayle's, I will edit in a link to his part of the story!  
Have fun!

* * *

Ah... college. A great time! Time to gain knowledge, develop hobbies, go to parties, get hammered and have three different girlfriends in one night! Been there, did that.

My name is Sarah Ripe and I'm an energetic, muscular futanari with messy, dark-blonde hair reaching my mid-back, sky-blue eyes and a very fit body! I'm 6ft/183cm tall, and I have a huge pair of grapefruit-sized testicles and a 21in/54cm cock. Both flaccid and erect. My abs are toned and my body is in great shape! Maybe because I love martial arts and I'm in lots of different sport clubs in my college!

But not all of those clubs were sport-themed! I also wanted to do something fun that was straining not my body alone, but my mind as well! So... I joined a literature club! Yay! I did it in the middle of a semester, though, but hey better late than never!

I was walking down the corridor towards the literature club room with my best friend Kayle, thinking about the million different ideas of stories I'm going to write, but then I heard Kayle say something.

"-you know?" Kayle looked at me, like she just finished a very interesting and thought-provoking sentence, and I just blinked.

"What? Were you saying something?" I sniffled, then smiled. I liked when Kayle talked. She was pretty smart. Not that I was dumb, but... still, she was smarter than me, and I enjoyed the display of her intellect, it was pretty enlightening.

Kayle's eyelids came down a little, her shoulders sunk in defeat and she had that kind of expression of someone losing faith in humankind, "Nevermind..." She sighed, then looked at the classroom door.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited about the stories I'm going to write! Like... Buxom heroines defeating some bitch-ass villains or... or romantic poems! Of... me and Monika~" I purred, my eyes getting dreamy as I smiled happily thinking of my crush.

"Hah! You wish you'd end up with a babe like Monika. There's no way!" Kayle chuckled.

"You don't know that!!! You'll see! She'll become my wife and we'll have like... 6... no, 7 kids! Yeah!" I yelled victoriously. It seems my almost adult dreams were that of an 8-year-old girl.

"Sure, sure..." Kayle said as we approached the door.

"... You think there will be some nice girls in there?" I raised my eyebrow, looking over at my brown-eyed friend. Kayle was similar to me in some aspects, like being hung as fuck!

Her cock reached her knees, just like mine, and she had orange-sized jewels packed tightly under it. She was 5'8"/172cm tall and had a fit body with toned muscles, but... she built them up for looks, they weren't really desgined for... functionality, like mine. I could easily lift up to three hot babes while Kayle struggled to pick up one! Hah! But she made up for it with her charm. She had long, straight brown hair with cute bangs and her skin was a little more tanned than mine. Come to think of it, I'm really pale!

"Well... let's find out." Kayle smiled and opened the door.

A medium-sized classroom appeared before our eyes. And it was... empty.

There were some bookshelves by the walls, a big table in the middle of the room and even a couch in the corner. It was really cozy! And it seems this classroom was permanently re-designed to be a comfortable environment for club activities.

"Welp... I think we're early. Or... too late." I looked around as I stood behind Kayle, peeking from above her head.

"OR... we are the only people interested in literature in this school." Kayle remarked, entering the room.

I checked the classroom number again just to make sure, and it was correct, so it seemed like we really were on our own.

"Alrighty then... I guess it's us against the world of art, Kay!!" I entered behind her and made a dramatic pose, clenching my fists and looking around at the stacks of paper and pens lying around.

"Be careful not to break anything, you brute." She blurted while reaching out for a paper with a focused look. I could tell she had lot of ideas brewing inside of her! She was good at all the science classes and while she struggled with English class cause she wasn't 'professional' enough in her essays, our professor, a really fuckable MILF, told her she was really good at weaving a narrative into a story!

And I... well I was mostly sleeping in class, but I got through because of my personal charm and way of handling really fuckable MILFs, you see. Nonetheless, I enjoyed writing!

So we sat down and Kayle grabbed a pen while I took a book and we sort of chilled there for a couple of minutes, until...

The door opened and there appeared a girl with long, brown hair made into a ponytail reaching her butt and deep green eyes. She stopped and looked over at us while we looked over at her, and we sort of formed a freeze-frame together.

I have to say, she looked really good! She was wearing a dark-orange sweater with her shoulders exposed and a frilly, blue skirt completed with over-knee socks. She was cute!

"Heya there!" I burst out, making Kayle and the girl jump. I had a pretty powerful voice!

"Ah- oh... Hi! Arrrre you two here for the literature club?" She seemed sceptic, blushing a bit, but then smiled back seeing my cheery face. She was clutching her courier bag in front of her chest protectively, but I could tell she did trust us.

"Yeah... we thought we were alone." Kayle said, she was already a few lines into a story!

"Oh no, nothing of that sort! It seems there's seven of us, now that you arrived!" The girl said with excitement, she seemed really happy that we showed up! She approached the desk in the front of the classroom and settled her bag there, taking out some things, "I'm the club rep, Ashley! And you are?" She flashed us a brilliant smile.

"Well I'm Sarah!" I hopped and approached Ashley, and as she looked at me, her eyes slid down and she realised very... violently, that I was a futanari.

"Oh... God..." She murmured softly, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Something wrong?" Kayle said with a smirk, joining me in front of Ashley, and I think the rep had a mini-stroke as she saw Kayle's bulge too.

"n-no... not at all!" She cleared her throat, suddenly very coy as she realised she's alone with two very hung futas in one classroom... "A- And you are?" She gulped, looking at Kayle and trying to smile confidently, but her eyes were darting towards mine or Kayle's crotch in disbelief.

"Kayle. Nice to meet you." Kayle was looking really ambitious! She was ready to plow! ... I mean, through the story she'd be writing...

"So you said there are more of us?" I smirked. If this was going to be me, Kayle and a room full of virgin bookworms, this was shaping up quite well!

Then, the door opened and we turned around, seeing a group of people enter, but my full attention was immediately captured by two particular girls.

Sisters! Twins! Short, stacked twins! God they were cute! One had long, purple hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of sexy, nerdy glasses, and the other had her hair done into a big braid that went over her shoulder. Both of them had slim, fit bodies with large breasts and nice thighs, and their clothing was similar too!

The nerdy girl was holding a book, mushing it against her ample chest while blushing sweetly and peeking at me with a shy look. Her body was mostly covered by a school uniform, a skirt, and stockings, but she was so well-shaped I could see her form fully, almost as if it was exposed~  
And she had a freaking necktie! She was just too sweet!

The one with the braid looked at me and waved a bit, blushing profoundly. She also had a skirt and stockings, but her uniform jacket was unbuttoned and she had a sweater underneath it. Other than that, she looked identical to her twin.

I approached them with a confident smile, towering over the twins, which were a head and a half shorter than me.

"Hey there... I'm Sarah." I looked both of them up and down while they both blushed and looked to the side.

"H- Hello... I'm Nelly, and this is Kelly..." The one with the braid said, gathering enough courage to look me in the eyes, but then her eyes started to spin and she trembled.

"Oh... Nelly? Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and touching Nelly's shoulder, and her legs started to shake.

"oh god she touched me... she's so big... she's..." Nelly's eyes finally slid down and she realised that I'm a... HUGE futa... "holy crap her... her-" Nelly's head started to sway, "I- I need to go to the bathroom..." She stumbled back and left the room on shaking legs.

"... Oookay... Is your twin alright?" I looked at Kelly, which was still clutching her book, but her eyes were locked onto my groin. Welp, she realised the same thing as her twin, it seems, "Are you going to faint, Kelly?" I frowned, scratching the back of my head.

"Ah... Ah... I- I'm... I have to... r- read... a... ah..." Kelly's eyes were glued onto my cock and I couldn't blame her. The outline of my almost two feet long dick could be clearly seen, even the veins on it! ... yeah, I don't really wear underwear, there's no way I would fit into a pair of panties.

While Kelly was getting an eyeful of my dick, I kinda became worried about Nelly...

"Uhh, I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to check on your sister!" I smiled and patted her head before going towards the exit and looking back at Kayle, who was being beset by two other girls. She noticed me and I did some finger guns, biting my lower lip, then mouthed 'That's what I hoped for!!!' and smiled. This is going to be fun!!!

I left the class and walked towards the nearest bathroom and entered the girls' section. It was forbidden for a person to enter the bathroom of the other sex in our college, but come on... everyone, including the teachers, ignored it. How do I know? Well I got attacked by our young biology teacher in the futanari bathroom one time, and I'm 101% sure she's a woman... *wink wink*

Anyway, I saw Nelly in front of one of the sinks, looking in the mirror and breathing heavily. I approached her and smiled, "Hey Nelly, you alri-AAAIGHHH"

Nelly, naturally, did what every surprised woman would do and slammed her knee into my crotch, which made me squint and lean forward, groaning in pain.

"Oh my God!!!! I'm so sorry!!" Nelly gasped, covering her mouth.

"Ow..." I straightened my back, rolling my head with a painful grimace, "It's alright..."

"...! Wow! You are so strong! You can take a knee like that?! I've never seen a futa take one and still stand!" Nelly was blushing and her eyes were glistening, she was really impressed!

I absolutely loved it. The dominating predator that grew inside me, the pride and power I felt when a girl kicked me in the balls and I brushed it off! Damn it made me... horny.

"Hehe, well... I have years of painful training behind me..." I chuckled.

"C- Can I kick you again?"

...

"What?"

Nelly blushed and covered her face while I stood there, bedazzled.

"I... I... I'm..." Nelly was drowning in embarrassment, but I was... actually turned on a bit. I love ballbusting! And... Nelly seemed to be really into it too! I was just taken by surprise with that!

"Hey, it's... okay. You know, if you want..." I smirked, patting her shoulder. That was going in an... interesting way!

She peeked from behind her hands and looked at me, "r- really...?" A spark of hope and arousal lit up her eyes as she got closer to me, putting her hands onto my chest. ... Which was a bit awkward, but nice.

"Y- Yeah... Would you enjoy it?" I raised my eyebrow and smiled. What I wouldn't do for a damsel in... need.

"oh... I'm... Oh, Goddess, this is so embarrassing..." She curled down again, chuckling, but then I raised her chin with my finger.

"Hey, I can understand the thrill... miss sadist." A wild grin appeared on my face, "Do it. But you will have to reward me after it." I finished with a wink and she seemed to be absolutely into it. This was fun! I've never met a timid sadist before! She seemed like such a shy little lamb, and now I knew her dirty little secret~

"Ah... r- reward you?" The rosy hue on her cheeks intensified, she looked like a beet now. A pretty beet.  
"W- well I suppose... after such tremendous pain..." She looked down at my cock, which was already slowly raising from excitement, "Oh God, this is... too big! I won't be able to... t- take this... in..." She thought for a bit and then looked back at me with a surprisingly determined face, "Alright... I'll... kick you a couple of times more... and then suck your cock. I- is that o- okay?" She shied out at the end there, it was so cute!

My eyes lit up with excitement as I pulled her close, "Deal." I whispered and kissed her on those full, soft lips.

She moaned and kneed me in the balls, which was an appropriate reaction I guess.

I grunted and clenched my fists in pain, but I stood tall! All my willpower was now focused on one thing... not falling like a little bitch. The girls would make it. I know they would. They are tough nuts to crack...

"Fuck you're... so hot!" Nelly moaned softly, pulling away and then kneeling before me, "Jesus Christ your balls are so huge... This is like a dream come true..."

I could tell her I hear that a lot... But now I just wanted to enjoy all the cute faces she'll be making. And just as I anticipated, when she took down my shorts, her jaw went down and she gasped, my penis sliding along her face on its way up and springing up in its full glory, standing proud and mighty!

"Holy... shit..." Her eyes crossed looking at my enormous erection, its shadow longer than her head.  
"I... I love it..." She was basking in the glory of my monstercock, engraving its every bit in her memory and savouring the musky smell... the pulsating veins... then the saggy gonads swaying loosely between my thighs. After a few seconds of shock and awe, she finally raised her hands and shakily started to knead at each ball, moaning in delight.

"Ah... that's it... just like that..." I groaned, feeling her small hands squeeze my balls. They were so soft and feminine my bodily impulses took over and I squirmed a bit, moving my hands and feet as she played with my nuts, squeezing them, touching them from all sides and giving them little slaps.

"oooh they are so hot..." She was getting a bit too excited, her voice sultry and her body trembling from excitement. At one point she just mashed her entire face between my massive testicles, taking a big sniff and then sighing in satisfaction and arousal.  
"Fuck... I have to kick them... I'm sorry!" She exclaimed with her eyes glistening and with lots of rosy color on her cheeks as she stood up and my body prepared for impact.

Nelly performed a perfect snap-kick into my dangling testicles, and as I leaned down a bit, she bit her lower lip, sliding her hand down her tummy and straight into the panties!

"I... Take it... you're... enjoying yourself?" My eyes were closed and I chuckled, having trouble drawing breath, but I stood strong.

"This is too good! I'm kicking your huge nuts! It's the place where you keep your babies!" She moaned before winding up her leg and slamming the ball of her foot into my nuts.

I yelled loudly and leaned forward, this one was pretty hard! And... what did she say?!

"Oh no! Are you hurt?!" She panicked.

Of course I was...

"No... it's okay..." I huffed and then spread my legs, giving her a crooked smile of half-confidence. My penis was raging as all the pain was converted into arousal and I just wanted to impregnate something! But I regarded my will to be stronger than the urge to fuck, let alone some... pfft, painful experience.

Nelly beamed happily and then went down to her knees again, "I'm going to punch your big fucking balls, Sarah~!!" She wound up her fist and uppercutted my jewels, lifting them a bit, really digging her knuckles in there.

"Aah...!" I cried out, God, my penis was sooo hard!

"Oh please... some more! I want to destroy your sperm holders!!!" She said with obsession in her eyes before she broke and started to punch my balls like a speedbag, making my eyes cross.

The sensation of her fist crashing against my low-hangers made me groan and almost choke on my spit, but instead of giving up or yelling, I somehow managed to spread my legs even more and arch back, gritting my teeth and empowering myself! Fucking hell my balls burned like they were dipped in bronze, and Nelly was still punching them mercilessly, probably becoming wetter than a ship's deck on an open ocean.

After 10 hits, my knees succumbed to the pain and I fell down, curling on the floor and moaning in pain.

Everybody has their limit...

Nelly finally came back to reality and gasped, "Oh my gosh I'm so, so sorry!!! Are your girls okay?" She cooed apologetically, massaging my swollen balls and blowing on them, which felt surprisingly nice.

"Ahh... Ahh... you're... a good fighter!" I joked, ignoring the question. They weren't okay. And I was moaning in pain.

"T- Thank you..." She blushed and helped me stand up, "N- Now... please sit back and relax..." She blushed harder, knowing what was to come.

My legs trembled a bit, but with Nelly's help I sat on the closed toilet in the stall, spreading my legs and smirking a bit, "D- Don't feel bad about it... I liked it, alright?" I chuckled and Nelly seemed to cheer up a bit.

"A- Alright... I'm... not really experienced in this..." She said, kneeling down before me, observing my cock jumping from excitement, "B- but I'll try my best!" Her eyes glistened as she smiled adorably.

I admired her determination.

Her hands went onto my balls and she caressed them while I rested back on the toilet and purred in satisfaction and relief.

"So big..." I heard her coo below my penis as she looked at the sheer girth and length of it. Then, she put her hands onto my shaft and started to massage it slowly, directing it down and kissing the tip.

"mmm... you have such soft lips... So kissable~" I moaned faintly and Nelly blushed.

She started to lick at my cockhead and pump her hands faster, it felt blissful after such beating!

The massage continued for about 5 minutes, all the while she was looking me in the eyes and licking or kissing my tip, tasting the pre-cum leaking from it.

I have to say, even though I was really horny, my endurance never let me cum quickly. I could say it's frustrating when the girls get to cum 4 or 5 times while I only cum once on most occasions, but I'd be lying.

"Ah... I- I'm going to use my boobs..." Nelly cooed after a while and my eyes went wide. Oh yess!!!

She looked really coy and meek taking off her jacket and sweater, certainly aware of how hot she was, but she was still shy about it.

"Is that good?" She purred timidly as she wrapped her large E-cup tits around my cock and started to pump it, sucking on the tip while doing so. It felt like a dream.

"Oooh, Nelly... You're incredible... D- Do you have a girlfriend?" I moaned, slowly thrusting into her vast cleavage, feeling the silky skin around my cock squeeze and push onto it as Nelly squeezed her boobs against my shaft.

She took my tip out of her mouth and blushed, "n- no... Kelly doesn't have one too... She's... a virgin..." Nelly said quietly, trying to not look absolutely embarrassed before she kissed my tip again and sucked on it while her innocent eyes looked into mine again.

"Oh really..." wouldn't have guessed, "Well, would you be interested in... getting one?" I grinned, pushing my tip forward a bit to really drive in the nail.

Nelly choked and started to cough before she covered her mouth, "d- do you want to... be... our girlfriend?" Nelly smiled happily, like a child that was about to open her present on Christmas morning.

"Ah...!" I meant to be *her* girlfriend, but holy damn that deal was fine too, "Y- Yeah, if that's okay with Kelly!" I chuckled.

"I don't think she'll mind..." Nelly smirked, placing her hands on my shaft and pumping harder and faster now. She looked me in the eyes and started to suck hard on my tip, trying to go deeper, but it was unfortunately impossible. Still, it was super hot!

I've never really got to experience how it is to be deepthroated... a shame, but then again, maybe there is someone out there with throat and jaw... uh... flexible enough to take my incredibly girthy and long dick on!

Nelly went at it for few more minutes, and I finally felt that there was a huge blast coming!

"Oh fuck... I'm about to cum..." I cooed softly, my hands pressing against the walls of the stall as I shifted, holy shit it was so good, I spread my legs further and squirmed, it was so close... right at the edge...

Nelly put double effort into her handjob, zooming her hands on my long shaft and sucking on the tip hard, her boobs still wrapped around my length, it was all in there and I was right there...! Andd....

"Gooaaah.... fucking shit...!" I whimpered, the tip of my dick blasting with a wave of cum far too large for Nelly to handle, overflowing her mouth and making her cough hard, but she warriored through and kept jerking me off! Respect for that.

Though the pressure was too high for her, and she stood up and kneed me in the balls as I was cumming, making me release a spurt of seed so powerful that it literally pushed her back! In result, my cum-hose started to gush out huge serpentines of seed that splattered all over Nelly's face and chest.

"Aah!" She moaned and fell on me, slamming both of her knees into my contracting testicles, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. Plus her thighs landed on both sides of my dick, so I started to thrust between them, using those thicc soft pillows to coax my orgasm.

"s- sorry..." Nelly looked up at me, "I couldn't stand it... I had to kick you..." She chuckled nervously and then realised I was still cumming, "Oh God... you are still letting the load out? You are like a breeding stud..." She sounded... frightened! But then she lunged forward and kissed me while massaging my pulsating cock with her thighs. Her moist pussy was pushing against the base of my dick through her panties, and it wasn't long until she came too, shuddering and hugging me while we both orgasmed.

We sort of... lied there for some time, kissing, until I stopped cumming and Nelly stood up.

"God... You are incredible..." Nelly panted, touching her panties, which were just soaked.

"Ahh... Please, Nelly... That was amazing! And don't you doubt your skill, you made magic with your hands and mouth" I chuckled and struggled to get up before massaging my balls, "Ah... sorry to... splatter on you like that..."

"Haha it's okay! I'll get it off... you should go to Kelly now... She's feeling lonely I bet!" Nelly smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Girlfriend..." She blushed, probably still not believing in the fact.

I beamed and winked to her before dressing up and leaving the bathroom, going back to the clubroom.

I opened the door and saw Kayle on the floor with her pants torn down and clutching her nuts while three girls from before stood above her, including the class rep. They all froze and looked at me, evidently in the middle of trying to tie Kayle to a desk with their clothes.

"Uhm. I'm... gonna... uh... I have.. uh... Yeah." I nodded and turned to Kelly, which was sitting in the corner, hiding behind her book.

While Kayle started to yell something behind me, I approached Kelly and tilted my head slightly while looking at her pretty face.

Her eyes were glued to the book, but I quickly guessed she wasn't even reading. She was trying to stay still just enough for the others to not notice her.

"Kelly?" I said with a warm smile, then put my finger on the top of the book and pushed it down, which made Kelly raise her head and look at me, she was already blushing a lot.

"h- hello Sarah..." She cooed softly, her voice trembling a little. Her mouth was a little wave and she had swirls in her eyes.

"Hi! I've heard from your sister that you really, really like books..." I sat down in front of her, looking at her sweet face.

"ah... y- yes..." She closed her eyes, I could tell she doesn't talk to people much.

"Well, I've also heard from your sister that you're single. And I find you really, really gorgeous." I decided to be bold and direct.

Kelly froze, she was like a rock statue now... with such soft and jiggly boobs...

"And you have such a cool style! I love the bowtie! Hehe" I booped her bow and it seemed to be her reset button, because she suddenly gasped and grabbed the book, hiding under it, mumbling something incomprehensible.

I heard a muffled scream and turned around to see Kayle being gagged by a pair of panties, looking at me with that 'HELP ME' kind of look. Yeah, classic. I turned back to Kelly and started to pat her head.

Kelly purred in response and seemed to calm down a little, peeking from under her book with her eyes trembling.

"ah... w- what are you doing?" Kelly mumbled, raising up and clutching her book while I caressed her head.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" I smiled, and she nodded shyly.

"ahmm..." Kelly looked at me, trembling, "i- is my sister okay?"

"Yes! In fact, she was... really happy I came to check on her. Anddd... She actually proposed if she could be my girlfriend." I was beaming confidently while Kelly shied out and looked to the side with a little sad face.

"o- oh... I- I see..." She almost wept. Darn I felt bad for her... I suppose Nelly had more luck than her with futas.

"And well..." I continued, "She also mentioned that... you know..." I looked her in the eyes, "If you want, we could be together, too. So... Would you be my girlfriend, Kelly?" I smiled, and she... fainted.

...

Yep, I knew that was going to happen.

Her entire posture froze and she didn't even breathe before she slowly tilted back and almost fell with the chair, but I softly grasped her hand and stood up, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

I went towards the exit and waved to Kayle, "Have fun, Kay!" I shouted, not even looking at her and left the room, going to the infirmary.

Kelly woke up about 10 minutes later, she was lying on the bed under a thin white blanket where I put her. The nurse examined her and let me take care of her.

Her soft, big, cute eyes opened and she cooed sleepily, "ah... I... had the weirdest dream..." She looked around, but she didn't have her glasses, "N- Nelly? Is that you?" Her hand went towards me and touched my face, caressing it. She had such silky skin... so nice!

"Here, I believe this will help you." I handed her the glasses and she shuddered hearing my voice.

"s- s- Sarah?" She shakily put on the glasses and then sat up, her naked breasts jumping out of the blanket and jiggling on my eyes before she squeaked and covered herself, "Aaah!! Where are my clothes?!"

"Oh!" I gulped, her boobs were just like Nelly's! Perfect and ample!  
"The nurse took them... She undressed you, not me!!!" I panicked, shaking my hands.

"Ah... Oh..." Kelly blushed, lying back down and pulling the blanket up to her chin, "w- what happened..."

"You fainted. Because I proposed if you... wanted to be my girlfriend." I sat on her bed and smiled at her, which made her freeze in shock, "D- Don't faint again, please!!"

"M- Me? Y- You? Sarah Ripe? You want to be m- my girlfriend?!" Well, I was pretty popular amongst girls I guess!

"Yeah! You seem like such a nice girl, so shy and pretty! I really like you, and we only just met! So... why not getting to know each other more?" I chuckled, closing my eyes in happy arches as Kelly trembled from all the emotions.

"Yes!!! Yes, let's... let's do that!" She blushed, suddenly sitting up, wrapping the blanket around herself, "I- I... I've never... had a girlfriend before..." She seemed so timid and shy! Yet she was too excited to stay passive, as an occasion finally presented itself.  
"N- Nelly had a few g- girlfriends, b- but I've never had the chance..." She pouted, but then looked at me and gulped, "t- that... m- means we could do... things that couples do...?" Her voice was full of hope.

"Oh... Yeah! If you want." I placed my hand on her cheek and caressed her. She melted in an instant.

"Ooooh~ p- please... t- touch me..." Kelly was shuddering. She hugged herself as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. Damn, that is some cutie deprived of attention!

"Alright, but only if you smile..." I replied with a happy grin.

Kelly's eyes shot open and then she melted again, smiling cutely as her eyes sparkled with bliss.

"There you go! You're so pretty..." My hand went onto her head and I patted her, making her purr.

"S- Sarah... please... touch me more... I've always wanted to... b- be close to someone... in bed..." Okay, I know where this was going. And since blowjobs are like handshakes here, I would lie if I said I wasn't eager to... check if the twins are identical, if you know what I mean.

"I see... would you like me to hug you?" That question made Kelly squeak as she hid under the blanket.

"... y- yes..." I heard from under the covers.

"But you're naked." I teased her, and I heard another squeak, "Should I get naked too?"

"NO!" She shot out from behind the covers, but then sunk down, trembling, "y- yes... please..." She blushed, looking at my bulge with such... desire!

"Alright, then!" I undressed, revealing my toned muscles and my ginormous appendage, which made Kelly shudder and moan in agitation. I could almost see the reflection of my jewels in her pretty eyes.  
"Move over, I'm coming to cuddle you good, cutie~"

"Am I still dreaming?" Kelly purred as I got under the covers and then she squeaked as she felt my penis rub along her thighs.

"I'm pretty sure you're awake!" I poked her cheek, which made her giggle.

"Y- You're so nice to me..." Kelly covered her face.

"Well... uh... you're nice, and since we're about to have sex..."

"s- sex??!!" Kelly's eyes went wide.

"Oh... if you don't want it, it's okay! You know, people usually do it after getting to know each other, but I have a pretty good grasp on you and your sister already." I chuckled.

"Ah! N- No... it's just that... I'm... afraid..." She got tinier and curled a bit, so I hugged her.

"Everything is going to be alright! And you're going to like it, you'll see." I patted her head again and she melted, feeling my heartbeat against my chest as she hugged me back.

"O- Okay... W- What should I do...?" She said shyly.

"Well, we just have to make each other feel good, that's all there is to it!"

"L... Like this?" Kelly grabbed the base of my penis and pulled it up, all the while she blushed and closed her eyes in panic, "I- I will rub it..." She cooed and started to massage my shaft, rubbing it against her sexy, smooth tummy.

"Oooh... that's good! And I..." My hand went down to her pussy and I felt those amazing, silky folds of her womanhood already leaking! She was so wet!

"Eeek!" She squeaked and arched her head back, "D- Don't... I- I'm going to cum..."

"Don't worry... that's the point!" I inserted my middle finger into her fuckbox and she grasped at my hard cock, massaging it even faster in excitement, acting on her instincts.

"Mmmhaaa... I want it inside me..." She cooed, so I complied.

Not wasting too much time, since we were already so... ready, I moved on top of her, my hands on both sides of her head as she looked at me with her chin down, so innocent and coy...

"Would you... insert it?" I smiled and looked down. Kelly's legs were together and mine were on both sides of hers, my hefty balls were lying on her thighs as she grabbed my cock and guided it inside of her, and when it made first contact, she shuddered under me, moaning in delight. I felt she won't last long...

And I was right. The moment my cockhead entered her pussy, she started to spasm and squirt all over my penis, moaning in bliss.

Her legs suddenly raised and she kneed me in the balls, but I just sucked in air and pretended that nothing happened.

I gave her a moment as she finally stopped moaning and relaxed.

"T- That... was... amazing... did you cum?" She looked at me with a weak look.

"Oh... no, actually, but that was really cute..." I lowered myself and kissed her, which totally stunned her.

"mmmh... n- nooo, please, I- I have to please you! A- as your girlfriend..." She cooed really shyly, grabbing my penis and blushing hard, pushing it inside her and making a really cute face, overfilled with bliss and comfort.

"Thank you... That's kind of you!" I chuckled and watched her face contort in pleasure.

"Ahmm... y- your balls... they are so large... will you cum a lot?" She asked in a weak voice, she was about to lose her mind.

"Yeah! I usually do! Oop!" My hips lowered on their own and I rammed a little more than half of my dick into Kelly, which resulted in her arching back and gasping in shock.

"Fuhaaa!!! You're going to split me in half!!!!!" She screamed in bliss, grabbing the edges of the bed and spreading her knees before slamming them into my balls!

"Aah... fuck yeah...!" I groaned in pain and decided to go all in.

My nuts were trapped between her legs now, and her mind was already broken, so I thrust forward, going balls deep and making Kelly thrash around from the amount of pleasure, squirting again!

"Oh your orgasm... it... it's clenching your pussy against my cock." I moaned and looked down at her, she was just too sweet and pretty!

Kelly was at the stage of... not being able to process the size of my penis, so I didn't bother trying to communicate and just thrust a couple more times into her, relishing in the tightness of her virgin pussy.

"Kelly?" I tilted my head, but it seemed Kelly.exe has stopped working. So I started to kiss her passionately and she finally came to her senses, moaning in deep pleasure.

"Ahhh... S- Sarah! Your cock it too huge! It's so big! Fuck!!!" She yelled, and I blinked, woah, such language!  
"fffff- fuck me from behind, Sarah! Grab my neck and fill me up to the brim!!!!" ... w- woah...

I didn't expect such coy cutie to change so drastically, but... I wasn't repelled by it! Rather... it made me even more aroused and into it!

"Ah... can do, Kelly..." I smirked and sat up with my cock still inside her, but now as the covers went off, I could fully see her mature, curvy body. Goddess, she was so sexy, her ample breasts jiggling and jumping as I moved her, her tummy... so smooth and glistening from the sweat, and her hips... so wide, child-bearing! And her thighs were the epitome of savouriness.  
"Damn, Kelly, you are so hot!" I panted, I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Ahh... Sarah... You're making me so horny and dirty..." She purred, and as I exited her pussy, she yelled in bliss and groaned in half-defeat. It seemed that my dick was really draining her energy fast.

I couldn't believe how large and jiggly her ass was! Such fine two mountains o' love... They were sticking out, being so plump, that if she stood against the wall, her ass would be the first thing to touch it before her head!

"God... this is... incredible..." I gasped and planted my strong hands on both sides of her waist before I spread my legs and slowly started to slide my hard dick between her soft, delicious thighs. Ohhhh fuck it was indescribable!

I shuddered and arched back before I thrust further and finally reached her pussy, inserting my cock with the help of Kelly's hand.

She was panting hard and too weak to talk, but still so horny and driven!

With her heavenly folds finally parting for me, I thrust my cock into her tightness, making Kelly scream in bliss! Her pussy walls milked and wrapped around my cock and tightened with each second she was closer to cumming... which took about 15 seconds.

As she came, I was still thrusting into her, my balls sliding along her thighs as my hands slid under her and massaged her large tits. I was lying on her in a pretty hot... mating position, pinning her and taking her from behind.

"Saraaaaah!!! Impregnate me!!! Breed me like a whore!!!" Kelly's screams resounded around the infirmary, but I didn't care. And... I wouldn't impregnate her with one blast, so I let her live her fantasy.

My muscular, fit body was overwhelming her small, curvy frame as she yelled in bliss being split apart by my massive, pulsating cock.

As she wished earlier, I slid my right hand along her breast and onto her neck, squeezing it lightly, carefully as Kelly seemed almost out already.

"Yesss...! Yess....." Kelly's eyes went to the back of her head as her recently innocent, cute face changed into a perfect ahegao, her spit and tears mixed together as her tongue was out and she was slurring.

A slut... just for me, huh?

I groaned and started to pound at her pussy, absolutely annihilating her senses and making her cum multiple times in a row, leaving my cock and balls absolutely soaked by her juices. How's that for a first time?

After about 20 more minutes of her mind succumbing to the blissful madness and my abdomen slapping against her giant ass cheeks, I finally felt my testicles struggling to lift up and I went down to the hilt, moaning in pleasure.

The relief was incredible! It was just something about her cuteness and innocence turned upside down that made me cum so hard, splattering her insides with serpentines of cum as we both orgasmed.

Fat gushes of cum splashed deep inside her womb, quickly overflowing her and spurting out of her pussy right onto the already wet bed.

"Holy... shit..." I managed to cry out as I came harder than ever.

My orgasm lasted about a minute and I dried my balls out in Kelly's pussy and then collapsed onto her, hugging her smaller frame. She was totally knocked out. I hope she'll at least remember half of it!

I rolled to the side and my cock slid out of her, making a fountain of cum spurt out from between her folds.

"Ahh... So good." I purred and looked forward.

...

At least a dozen girls were gathered in front of our bed, peeking from behind the curtains. They... probably watched the full show of me plowing Kelly from behind.

"Oh God, her cock really is as big as the girls say..."

"No, it's bigger!"

"Look at her balls! they squished so much into her..."

"Damn I'm glad I recorded that..."

"Send it on the group chat, okay?"

"Did you do a close-up on her balls as she came?"

I heard some chatter and giggles from the girls before I cleared my throat and blushed a bit.

"Oh... Hello ladies." I smirked, caught with my pants down (literally), but still flashed a cocky smile to the girls. They giggled, quickly dashing behind the curtains. Half of them seemed pretty amused and the other half really aroused, and all were blushing.

Oh well... it seems I really was more popular than I thought. I didn't mind them peeking, to be honest... I always loved me a good crowd!

Chuckling, I dressed up and informed the nurse about the... unfortunate incident with the bed's sheets being so wet, but she just nodded and gave me an understanding smile.

I was pretty happy about Nelly and Kelly and I really wanted to know some more about them! But first, I had to check on Kayle...

The last time I saw her was when she took part in some ritual, being tied down and all, but I'm sure she had fun in the literature club!

I entered the classroom and saw Kayle, alone, sitting on a chair with a big pack of ice on her balls. It was a pretty common situation I saw her in...

"Oh... Hi Kay! Where are the other girls?" I smiled, happy to see her again.

Kayle jumped a little and looked at me, then sighed in relief.

"God... I thought that was one of them... Jesus, Sarah, I... was in need back there!!!" She stood up, then moaned in pain and sat back down.

"Ah, what are you talking about?! That looked pretty darn fun to me!" I laughed, slamming my hand onto Kayle's back, making her huff.  
"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked.

"No... No, I don't think I will!" She said, looking away and pouting.

"Ah...Maybe next time. And what about your story...? Did you write anything?" I tilted my head, sitting beside her.

"... I wanted to!" She looked down at the paper, "But the girls..." She had that Vietnam flashback face.

"Well... they are gone, God knows where, so... why don't we write something together, eh?" I beamed happily, and Kayle looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"... You know what..." She looked a bit pissed, but then, seeing my smile, softened up a little.  
"Why the hell not." She smirked.

"Eyyyyy! Let's go, partner!" I chuckled.

Nothing more soothing than some time with your best friend after a hard day of life busting your balls and then draining them empty!


End file.
